We Are Young Series The Hikari Boarding House
by K i r e i n a U s o
Summary: Kairi's grandma owns a large house and she rents it out as a boarding home, letting few other teens in. All of them being teens there are twists and turns along the way. They're young, let them embrace it. Rated M for language and strong sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Kairi leaned up against the wall. "When are they gonna get here Grandma?" She asked her grandmother Doris impatiently.

"Kairi, I do believe you mean 'going to'. And the first one should be arriving soon. Her name is Naminé. Her mother is a famous artist. I believe I have some of her art hanging up in the library." Doris stated. She was a kindly old woman, who used ot be a model in her youth, but looked very good for her age, which she wouldn't tell anyone.

Kairi obviously didn't care, and was gazing out the window, intently looking out at the blue sea.

"Kairi, is something troubling you? Are you nervous?" Doris asked her, her brow slightly wrinkled.

"Oh, nothing, I guess I'm just a bit anxious for their arrivals." She said letting out a sigh.

"Kairi, I've told you. Being anxious is not good for the mental health." Her grandmother stated sternly.

Kairi just blew a bubble with her gum. "I'm just gonna go chill up in my room for a while." She started to go up the stairs.

"Dear, 'going to'. And okay. I'll have Elliina call you down when the first teen arrives."

"Okay Grandma. See you in a bit." She sprinted up the stairs without looking back.

Doris sighed. "I guess I just can't tell what she's feeling anymore." She headed off to her office.

Upstairs, Kairi was sitting on her window seat. She was gazing out at the blue-green sea. She sighed deeply as a single tear rolled down her smooth cheek. She blinked solemnly. Kairi missed her parents. They had died in a car accident a few years before, and after that she had came here to live with her grandmother Doris Hikari at the Hikari Boarding House. Every year, starting in the summer, her grandmother accepted some teenagers to live in the house. And they would stay there until the next summer.

Kairi called herself a normal, plain girl. Boring at most. She had claret hair, a little beyond her shoulders, that she had pulled back in a high ponytail. She was wearing a pair of faded skinny jeans, and a pair of mismatch, brightly colored ankle socks, with a pair of Adidas sandals on over them. Her shirt was a pale blue over-the-shoulder shirt, with a black tank-top underneath. And she had shining pale indigo eyes, which she said were very dull and bland. Over all, in anyone else's opinion, she was quite pretty.

She blinked rapidly, and broke off of her staring session. She heard a knock on her door.

Elliina peeked her round face in. "Kairi, your grandmother would like to see you. She said that the first arrival is here." Elliina was very kind hearted, but she could be snotty and mean at times. She was quite round; the shape of a plum. She had platinum blonde hair that was styled in a short bobcut. She was pretty Kairi guessed.

Kairi scratched the back of her head and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," she muttered. She hopped off of the window seat and started heading out the door, with Elliina close behind.

When she got downstairs, she knocked on her grandmother's office door.

"Come in," Doris said, in a sing-songy voice. Kairi walked in, and was stunned.

She saw a beautiful girl, with creamy porcelain skin. She had golden blond hair cascading over one shoulder, and a little bit hanging down in the back. She had pale pink lips, and the deepest, most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. She was wearng a white dress with a pale blue ribbon around the middle, which fit snugly around her thin waist and around C-cup chest. She had on a pair of white shoes, with wooden platforms, that fit her feet well. She also had nice legs. She blinked her long, volumous eyelashes, and turned her head to look at Kairi.

"Oh, Kairi, you're here." Doris said, grimacing slightly at Kairi's apparel. Doris shook her head, and smiled gracefully. "Kairi, this is Naminé Kokoro, and Naminé, this is my grand-daughter Kairi."

Naminé stood up gracefully, and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kairi." Naminé said, in a smooth and warm tone. Kairi took her hand and shook it gently, too scared to do it too rough.

"Yeah, nice to meet'cha." Kairi said, zoned out by the mystery girl's beauty.

Doris cleared her throat, and another mystery person was introduced. "Kairi, this is Naminé's mother, Akira. Akira is a world known artist, and I have many pieces of her artwork around the house."

Kairi looked at the woman. God, she was beautiful too. She had long blonde hair, which was hanging down her back. Her eyes glistened a blue-green, and she smiled, showing her white teeth.

"Hi Kairi, nice to meet you." Instead of shaking her hand, she pulled her into a warm hug. "I hope you and my Naminé get to be good friends."

Kairi was at a loss, and was very surprised at the sudden hug. She never really got random bouts of affection. She carefully wrapped her arms around the woman, being sure not to snag Akira's hair in her long fingers. "I bet we will." Kairi said, unsure of what she had gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guise! Sorry for being.. gone.. for so long. I've just been caught up in stuff and stuff.. So yeah. Here's chapter two :D

Ch. 2

Doris looked at Kairi, then back to Elliina. "Well, Kairi, Elliina has some paperwork to fill out, so why don't you go show Namine to her new room?"

Kairi grunted. "I'm not a chauffeur. Can't one of the maids or something do it?"

Doris shot her eyes over to Kairi's, her piercing eyes that were usually warm looking, now cold. "Need I ask again?"

Kairi sighed. "C'mon Namine, I'll show you around." She headed towards the door and held it open for her. Doris smiled at Kairi.

"Thank-you, love."

"Whatever." Kairi shut the door. She could hear Elliina and Doris talking, the sound muffled.

Kairi turned on her heels and looked at Namine. "I should probably properly introduce myself. I'm Kairi. Kairi Hikari."

Namine flashed one of her perfect smiles. "Nice to meet you, Kairi. I'm Namine Kokoro."

Kairi seemed to be drawn into the girl. And she couldn't help but to smile, she was just so perfect... Everything about her was flawless. Her face, her figure, her smile. All beautifully sculpted, as if some genius artist made her.

"Let me show you around, Namine." She turned around and backed up. This is the main room, or the foyer, whatever you wanna call it. She pointed to the right which was a long stretching hallway with a few doors. "All the way down that hallway is the study. On the left side of the hallway, there is the first library, and on the other side is the bathing hall. Lemme show you." She started walking towards and down the hallway. She opened up the door that lead to the library. It was filled with books to the brim.

Namine looked at it in awe. "Wow... So many..."

"Books? I know." Kairi laughed a bit and shut the door. She walked a little farther down the hallway, and opened the door that lead to the bath hall. It was a large room, filled with one large bath that looked like a lake, and a few showers that could fit up to 10 people in each one. It was huge, and steam was everywhere. She shut that door. "And all the way down here is the study." She walked down into the room that didn't have a door, the hallways just spread wider, forming a room in the shape of an octogon. It had 3 bookshelves, filled with books that got switched out every week by one of the maids, 5 computer desks, and a flat screen tv that was up against the large wall above the small fireplace, but it only had educational channels on it. Doris's choice. There were couches and chairs placed accordingly, and a few coffee tables.

"Wow.. I think I'm gonna like this place." Namine told Kairi, smiling brightly as ever.

"Yeah.. It's nice I guess." Kairi shrugged.

"You guess? This place is amazing! How can you not be excited every time you wake up and see this place?"

"Once you've lived here for as long as I have, it isn't as miraculous as you think." She turned around, heading back down the hallway to continue the tour. She stopped when she was in the foyer again, the large front doors behind her. She pointed to a hallway that mirrored the last one, but it contained different rooms, kinda.

"Down there is the boy's shower room, and a mirror library and study."

"You have two of each? Geeze.. I would've thought you would just share. But I guess that's why this place is so famous.. and large." Namine said in pure awe.

"Yep." Kairi shrugged again. She was surprised at how in awe Namine was.

She started walking up a set of stairs that was connected to a hallway that hung over the foyer. There was a mirror of this on the other side. Namine followed behind her.

"Up here are the girls' rooms. There are two people to a room, and you'll be sharing with.. me." She groaned at the thought of having to share a room with this perfect girl. "There's a bathroom in here with a small shower, but you'll probably want to use the bath hall; it's much nicer." She walked to the first door and opened it up, revealing a medium sized room, with two beds on each side of it. On the wall that the beds were against was a large window that pushed out, and also had a seat that you could sit on.

"If you use the window seat, I suggest you don't try to sit on the glass. We've had some people who've tried to do that. The glass is strong, yes, but we don't want any.. accidents."

Namine nodded, taking in the advice. "I won't, I promise." She looked around the room, and at it's pale blue walls that had clouds painted on it. They were done by a proffesional artist. "I am in love with this room, it's so quaint compared to the rest of the house. I love it." She smiled.

Kairi smiled back at her. "Yeah.. I guess." Down the hall are more rooms, and if you keep going down, the hallway turns and meets with the mirror hallway, which is where the boys' rooms are. When the hallway meets, it's the dining room, and there's the kitchen. We have access to that at certain times, but grandma will explain that in the rules later."

Namine nodded again. "Is that all?"

Kairi nodded her head at her. "Yep, that's all. We should go get your bags so you can start unpacking, okay?" She walked out of her room, Namine following behind her. She shut the door and started heading back downstairs. Her head shot up at the sound of the doorbell.

"Oh, look, here's another person. Here, why don't you start bringing your bags up to my room, and I'll meet you when I get this other person situated?"

"Sounds good. Thanks for the tour, Kairi." She smiled at her again, her eyes closed.

Kairi smiled back. This girl was so kind.. but yet for some reason, Kairi didn't want to be friends with her. These were the girls she avoided at school. But at the same time, she couldn't help but be captivated by her beauty and kindness. She shook her head. "_Get it together, Kairi!"_ She thought to herself.

She walked to the door and opened it, Doris appearing behind her.

"Oh, good! You made it!" She smiled at the two people at the door like they'd been friends for who knows how long.

Kairi analyzed the girl at the door. She was very cheerful looking, her green eyes wide and filled with joy. She had brown hair that curled up at the ends, into the air. If it was flattened, it would've came to just below her shoulders. She had a cowlick right at the top of her head. She wore a yellow tanktop that had one sleeve, and was long and fit her loosely. She wore a pair of black leggings, and a pair of obviously name brand wooden platform sandals, like Namine was wearing. The girl brushed her bangs out of her face, her nails a bright pink and orange color.

Kairi looked at the woman standing next to the girl. It was obviously her mother. She had brown hair, styled in a bobcut. It hung down lower on the front, and was short in the back. Her eyes were also bright green, like the girl.

The woman reached her arms out and hugged Doris. She planted a kiss in the air on each side of Doris's face, and Doris did the same.

"Oh, how are you darling? It's been far too long!" Doris exclaimed, as if she were flabberghasted.

"Far too long? Who is this, grandma?" Kairi asked, a bit annoyed from not being let in on the info.

"Oh Kairi, this is my old friend Diana, and her granddaughter Selphie."

Selphie's eyes met Kairi's, scanning her head to toe. "Hiya, Kairi! I'm Selphie, nice to meet'cha!"

This girl was far to energetic for Kairi. "Hi there.." She turned to Doris. "Shall I give her the tour as well?"

"First, bring her bags to her room. Then yes, the tour would be awfully kind of you." She gave Kairi her kind, yet cold smile, that said she wanted business to get done.

Kairi nodded to her and took Selphie's bags that were in the doorway. She turned on her heels and walked up the stairs to the room hallway. Her room was the one next to hers and Namine's. She opened the door and placed her bags and suitcases down on the floor. This room had sunny yellow and orange walls.

"You can choose your bed now. Go ahead and unpack, I still have one other person to take care of." She forced a smile at Selphie.

"Okay!" Selphie beamed at Kairi, seemingly overjoyed.

Kairi looked at Selphie curiously. Why was she being so excitable towards her? She shrugged it off and turned around and shut the door behind her when she got out. She ran down the steps and jumped off the last few. She met Namine in the foyer. "Need any help?" Without an answer, she took some of her bags, turning back around and up to her room.

Namine smiled at her, and put her bags down when she got to her room. "So, who's the other girl that just got here? Can I meet her?"

Kairi looked up at her from putting the bags down. "Oh, the new girl? That's Selphie. I don't know her last name. She's really cheerful, and she's been looking at me pretty weird... I dunno. Maybe it's just me. She's unpacking now, if you wanna go see her. I'm gonna head downstairs and talk to my grandma." Namine nodded at her and walked out of her room to Selphie's. Kairi was heading down the stairs, and could hear the two girls conversating.

She knocked, then walked into her grandma's office. She was finishing up the paperwork with Selphie's grandma. She guessed that Namine had already said goodbye to her mom, seeing that Akira wasn't anywhere to be found.

Selphie and Namine came bounding down the stairs. Kairi motioned for Doris to speak to her outside of her office. "Excuse me." Doris told the girls.

She walked out with Kairi. "Yes, dear?"

"Are these the only people coming today?"

"Well, I think for right now, yes. Later we may expect some. Did you give Selphie the tour?"

"No, but I think Namine's gonna do it as soon as Selphie says bye to her."

By then, it was around 5 in the evening. The sun set early here, so the sky was a pinky-orange color, the clouds long and stretched out looking.

"Well, when everyone gets here, we'll have the first 'family' dinner, and all the rules will be discussed. But for now, you should probably catch a shower with the other girls. Afterwards, we can go show them around town, and maybe you guys can go to the island after? Sound good?"

"Okay grandma." Kairi nodded and walked away from Doris, heading up to her room, where she found the other two girls. "Oh, hi again. Grandma said that no more people are coming until later, and she wants us to catch a shower before we go out to town. Kay?"

The two girls nodded in unison. They all turned and walked down the steps and down the hallway on the right, heading towards the bath hall.

Kairi opened up the door and walked in. She walked on the marble floors towards a small room that was in there. It didn't have doors, but it was sectioned off. She stripped off all her clothes and wrapped a towel around herself that came down to her mid-thighs. She walked over to the large bath and dropped her towel, stepping in. The two other girls followed suit, their hair tied up on the top of their heads.

"I'm in awe! This is so great, Kairi!" Selphie exclaimed, amazed at the bath hall.

"Yeah, it is pretty great, isn't it?" If she lived in such an 'amazing' house, why not appreciate all the compliments on it for a bit? Only for a bit, though.

The girls soaked in the water for a while. Kairi finally got up out of the water and covered herself again, now walking over to the showers. She turned on the water and let it beat down on her body, washing her hair.

She covered herself up again and started walking out. "Meet you guys out on the porch, okay?"

The girls agreed and kept on soaking. Kairi walked down the hallway, shivering a bit. The change in temperature felt like an over 100 degree drop. She walked up to her room and started getting changed. She figured that they were probably going to eat out tonight, so she put on some of her 'good' clothes. She wore a pink tanktop that fit her snugly, and had a small black bow that stretched around the middle. She put on a pair of black skinnies that had a pink design on the back. She slipped on her black flats and walked out of her room, running her fingers through her hair.

Once out on the porch, she sat on the swing that she used to love as a child. It brought back too many bittersweet memories for her, and she bit her lip to hold back tears.

She let out a sigh. "This is going to be one long, long summer..."

**Next chapter preview: Four more teens to come to the Hikari Boarding House! Updating as soon as possible, wait for me okay?**


End file.
